Carlos Montes
|caption1 = |username = MrMig #0296|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = N/A|age = 16|birthday = |gender = Male|height =6' 3" |weight = 400 lbs.|blood_type = O+|ethinicity = |hero_rank = Good|occupation = N/A|school = N/A|school_year = N/A|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Magmatic body|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Carlos is a giant, tall and heavy. He has spiked brown hair, round face, and very Japanese facial features. He has a thick layer of muscle under a thick layer of fat. Round belly and thick legs that support his great size. Costumed Appearance Carlos doesn't have a costume Personality Carlos has a relatively calm personality, he likes to take things slow and easy. While hard to anger when poshed enought he can become violent very quickly and suddenly, just like a erupting volcano. He always wanted to be a hero instead of continuing his parents' metallurgic enterprise. He is loyal to his friends since they have always been few and far between. Character Background Son of Pedro Montes and Ayano Yamada, he has, since he was young, been fat only gaining his size when he was older, he used to be a bully victim, piqued upon by his peers for being the fat little boy in the class. when he reached puberty he started gaining height and becoming stronger, he stopped being only fat and gained muscle. To distract himself of the billing and the lack of friends he gained a love for coking, he took classes in his spare time and became a exeptional cook, what didn't help with his appearance. When his growth spurt hit the bullies that used to harass him backed off and Carlos became a loner. Carlos started protecting other victims and gained the nickname of "Guardian", but even after that people seemed to stay away from him. his parents wanted him to inherit the family business of metallurgy but Carlos's dream was always to be a hero, so after ending secondary school he came to Japan to enter UA. Character Aspects # Sleeping Volcano # Loyal Companion # Protector of the Weak Stat Points Quirk Magmatic body The user's body can heat up to high tempratures, enoght to melt rocks and minerals, ang gains a molten metal coloring and glow. The user while resistent is not immune to heat and needs a cooldown time before heating up again. The temprature of the environment can influence the heating up speed. The user is required to eat minerals as their main source of food but is able to eat normal food though it doesn't give the user any nourishment, to that end the users teeth can harden and sharpen, the jaw becomes stronger too. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive